That Girl
by Assassins-of-Illusion
Summary: London Sorrow Moon is from Canada, but when she moves to London in the UK, she gets accepted into Hogwarts and the frenzy hectic life there. She is ecstatic, but little does she know what is yet to come...*cues dramatic music*. Disclaimer for WHOLE story: I don't own it. If I did, then why would I be writing fanfiction?
1. Chapta One: The Beginning!

**AN: Hullo. I just wanted to say hi. Kay, read now.**

"Dad, Mom, do we have to?" I whined.

"London, you already know that we have to move to London in the United Kingdom because of my job." Dad chuckled. "Ha. London's moving to London."

"And plus, you can always Skype Caroline, Madison, and Liam in the apartment." Mom added as she loaded the last box into the taxi. "That should be it."

We climbed in the back of the taxi that was supposed to bring us to the Detroit Airport. I felt sad that we were moving from my home for 10 years. But, I would be turning 11 tomorrow, finally.

"Well, off to the airport. Say goodbye to Ottawa, Canada, London." Dad said, getting into the taxi with Mom.

"Goodbye, Ottawa, Canada. I'll miss you." I whispered with a tiny wave.

I hopped into the taxi and off we went.

* * *

The plane ride took 6 hours and 56 minutes exactly. I measured the time with my old clock necklace. It was the last thing my grandpa gave to me before he passed. Me and him were best buds.

The airport took FOREVER, and when we finally got to the apartment, we unloaded the boxes and put them in the correct rooms.

When we started to unpack, we only did the bedrooms and the kitchen, since we needed somewhere to sleep and to cook food.

Each room took about an hour, so we spent 4 HOURS unpacking and putting junk away. When I finally flopped down onto my bedroom floor, I was too tired and sore to think.

So when Mom and Dad asked me what I wanted to have for dinner, I just said Chinese takeout.

"We'll be back in 20 minutes! Don't unlock the door and stay inside!" Mom called from the door.

"I know!" I shouted back. I heard the door close.

After a few minutes, I finally decided to move… onto my bed with my Apple laptop. I scrolled through Tumblr after a while, then switched to Pinterest, and finally Skype to see if any of my friends were on. Thankfully, Caroline was. I put on a smile after she accepted my call.

"London!" she screeched. I pretended to wince.

"Watch the voice, Caroline!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it! Anyways, how's London, UK? Meet any hot British boys? Or have you drank some quality England tea?" Caroline questioned with a terrible British accent. I laughed.

"It's fine. But no and no to your other questions. I haven't even met anyone yet."

"Well, at least try to get out there and sight see. I heard that London has some wonderful landmarks. And take some photos for me! I only need a few more for my collage."

I bowed in front of the laptop. "Of course, my queen. Your every wish is my command." I said sarcastically. "Anyways, how are things with Adam?"

Caroline blushed before speaking. "I finally got him to ask me to a football game!" she squealed.

"Nice!" I said, giving the computer screen a high five. Just then, I heard the door open with a soft bang.

"London, we're home!" from my parents.

I turned back to the computer screen. "Sorry, Caroline. I gots to go eat some good Chinese food."

"Okay. Bu-bye." Caroline said.

"Bye." I clicked to get out of the Skype call.

"Come on London! The Harry Potter Weekend is on Freeform!" True to their words, Hedwig's Theme floated up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Coming!" I yelled.

But, being the clumsy me, I fell down the stairs while trying to skip steps on the way down. Yay, fun.

"Oof!" I quickly get up, dust myself off, and race into the living room.

"I HEARD THE SONG OF MY PEOPLE." I shout, throwing myself onto the couch in between Mom and Dad. They gave me my Chinese food with a smile, and then we watched Harry Potter weekend.

We watched Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, and Prisoner of Azkaban before Mom said to go to bed, since we had to finish the living room, guest bedroom, and the bathrooms tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn, sat up, and immediately laid back down. I heard Mom yell up the stairs,

"London! Chocochip waffles!" Hearing that, I shot out of bed and raced down the stairs, not tripping down the stairs this time.

I burst into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling with hunger. Dad served me some waffles in the shape of a 11.

"Aw, thanks dad!" I said through a mouth full of waffles.

"Chew with your mouth closed London!" Mom chastised me. I glared at her. "Anyways, you got a letter in the mail today. I don't know what it is though" She slid it over to me. I opened it and read:

 **To:**

 _London Sorrow Moon_

 _567 Chickadee Avenue_

 _London, United Kingdom_

 _34215_

 _2ND BEDROOM on the LEFT_ **(AN: Not a real address. I think. Sorry if it is. \\_('-')_/)**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **HEADMASTER:** Minerva Mcgonagal

 _Dear Ms. London Moon,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _since you have turned eleven years of age and have the necessary talents._

 _Enclosed, you will find a list of a list of all the necessary equipment needed._

 _They can be found at Diagon Alley._

 _Term begins on September first._

 _We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva Mcgonagal_

I looked up at my parents. "It's an acceptance letter for Hogwarts." I stated slowly. "And you didn't send it."

Dad started to protest. "Of course we did, swee-"

"No you didn't," I interrupted. "I can tell by the looks on your faces."

They gulped.

"To The Leaky Cauldron, we go!" I declared.

 **AN: How did ya like it? Leave a review! (you know you want to...) :3**


	2. Chapta Two: Gringotts is Boring

**AN: Hullo peoples! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack! *hides behind little brother* I'm really super duper sorry that I didn't update…my excuse is homework and tests. You know, the usual. Time to answer reviews:**

Guest: Well, this is after Harry and Ginny have kids, so James has graduated, Albus is in his 7th year, and Lily is in her 5th year.

SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover: Aww! Thanks!

Qoheleth - London's backstory is in this chapter, as well as the reason for her middle name.

AmiliaKnisely - Ha. I laugh at your pain.

(Look at the AN at the bottom of chapter!)

Mom, Dad, and I would have scoured London for hours, if I hadn't just looken it up on Google.

"HA! The power of technology!" I said, raising my Apple computer in the air and walking around them.

"Whatever." Mom huffed. I smirked.

"Let's just go call a taxi." Dad said.

We went outside the house and Dad called the taxi. After we climbed in, Mom gave the address to the taxi driver.

So we drove and drove and drove FOREVER, until we got near the Leaky Cauldron. We were dropped off on a curb because, well, it would look pretty suspicious if you were dropped off at a pretty beat up pub.

So, as we climbed out, Dad gave him 13 bucks, and as soon as the driver had the money clenched in his hand, he drove off, leaving us in smoke from the exhaust pipe. I coughed a couple of times, and then dusted myself off.

"Why you gotta be so rude." I sang under my breath.

"Come on. Let's go." Mom grumbled.

So off we went towards the beat up pub. Dad pulled the door open and noise flowed from the open door. We all shared a glance and walked into The Leaky Cauldron. It quieted down for a second, then it rose back up again.

"Come on!" I said over my shoulder as I dragged my parents to the back of the room. I performed the code on the brick wall, and it opened to the most wondrous sight ever.

Diagon Alley.

There were witches and wizards bustling about in the shops that lined the busy streets.

"Alright," I began. "It says that I need…"

"Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.[1]

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS."

"Well, that's a lot of stuff…" Dad's voice trailed off.

"Well," Mom said. "We'll buy anything our little witch needs." She pinched my cheek.

"Mooooooooooooooom!" I whined. "Stop iiiiiiiiiiit. You're embarrassing me!"

"Good. It's what us parents do." she said with a smile. I just motioned for them to follow me to Gringotts

Once we entered the huge bank, I marched up to the closest goblin.

"I would like to make an exchange please. American money for galleons, sickles, and knuts." I stated clearly.

The goblin, whose name was Ragnok, leaned forwards. "And who, are you?" he said in his scratchy voice.

"London Sorrow Moon."

"Do you have a vault here?"

"If I did, then why would I be asking?" I said sarcastically. Dad lightly whacked me on the head.

"Be nice." Dad whispered.

"Would you like to establish a vault here?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes please." Mom said gratefully.

Ragnok disappeared from behind the tall desk to get us keys. Well, not disappeared, because all he did was get off his stool. After a few minutes of waiting, Ragnok appeared again, but this time with 3 keys.

"Vault 394. And you said you wanted to make an exchange?" Ragnok said.

"Yes. We have…" Dad trailed off and looked at Mom, since she was a lawyer and was good at counting money.

"10,573 American dollars please." Mom stated clearly, putting the stack of money on the pedestal

Ragnok's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay." He wrote something on a little piece of scrap paper, and waved a hand at it. And it disappeared. Just like *snaps fingers* that.

Then we waited for a while. We just stood there, until the paper magically appeared again on his desk thing.

"Would you like to make an extraction?" Ragnok practically growled.

"Well, yeah, duh." I said sarcastically. Mom whacked me on the head again.

"Owwww." I muttered under my breath.

 **AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY that I didn't put in the part about how she got her middle name and stuff. I just wanted to get this chapter out there because I've waited for weeks to get it done. I PROMISE that I'll have the name part and the backstory in the next chapter and something you wouldn't expect, soooooooooooooooo bye!**

 **P.S. Digital cookies for anyone who stayed with this story and my bad posting skills. (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapta Three: Welcome to Diagon Alley!

**AN: Hullo hullo hullo! Guess who's back!**

 **ME.**

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover - Aww! Thank you much! Here's some digital cookies: (::) (::) (::)**

 **Sooooooooooooooo anyways, I have the name part and backstory in this chapter, so read on!**

 **Okay, that sounded weird.**

 **I'm going now.**

 **Bye**.

* * *

"Owwww" I muttered under my breath.

"Watch your tone young lady!" she sternly said.

I glared at her. She turned back to Ragnok. And put on a sweet smile.

"Can we please?" she asked.

"Yes. Follow me." he gruffly said. So we followed the goblin through the winding hallways, until we finally were in a dim, um, place, with mine cart type things.

Ragnok motioned for us to get in, and we complied. So, we "drove" a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time before getting to Vault 394.

When we FINALLY got there, Mom and Dad just got out of the cart to go get the moolah, while I just sat there staring off into space. Oooo yay, more rock.

They come back with heavy wallets, and off we went, back to the main room. Another looooooong dull ride.

"Sooooooo, after that boring experience, we're going to Ollivander's to get my wand." I said, yawning

"Okay, let's go." Dad said, and started walking in some random direction.

"Hey Dad!" I shouted. He turned back around. "It's that way." I pointed in the opposite direction. Duh.

So we basically went straight then turned left, and there it is! Ollivanders! Basking in all it's glory! Okay. that sounded weird.

"Well, we'll let you experience this alone, sweetie." Mom said, sitting down on a bench right outside the shop.

"Kay. Well, I'm going in now. So bye, I guess?" I said, waving my hand in a half-hearted wave goodbye.

I entered the shop, and I had to stand there for a moment, blinking rapidly to get my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

An middle-aged man poked his head from behind a... bookshelf? More like a wandshelf.

"Oh, hello!" he said pleasantly.

""Um, hullo." I said, awkwardly standing around.

"Come, come!" he motioned to the desk/podium. I obeyed and walked to the desk/podium thing.

I shuffled on my feet, complementing asking him a question. I decided I would. "Um, excuse me sir. You aren't Mr. Ollivander, are you?" I asked.

He paused from shuffling through the wand boxes on the shelf's and sighed. "No. I'm his great-grandson, Alexander Ollivander."

"Okay." is all I said. So in the books, Ollivander was pretty old. It just makes sense that this was his great-grandson.

It was silence after a while, until he suddenly shoved a box in my arms. "Blackthorne, 11.75 inches, very loyal and faithful. Just wave it around,"

I did as I was told. And the results were catastrophic. The plants in the room burst. Oopsy daisy.

I immediately placed the wand back into the box.

"Try… this one." Alexander said, handing me another. "Yew, 10 ½ inches, unicorn hair, has good consistent magic."

So i waved it around. And wand boxes flew everywhere!

"So sorry." I said, with an underlying tone of sarcasm. Just to spice things up.

Alexander looked at me like Seriously? I only shrugged my shoulders. He went back to searching through the wand cases on the floor.

After about 3 minutes on the floor and me wondering why he just didn't use his wand, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah, yes. Ash, 12 inches long, has the core of a thunderbird's tail feather, and very very loyal." he handed it to me.

I waved it around, and this very pleasant and warm feeling filled me up. The wand tip started to glow a goldish color, and I felt wind spinning around me.

Just like the book.

Alexander smiled. "Yes. Perfect. Now that'll be 14 galleons please." I took the money outta my pocket and paid him. A little expensive, I have to say.

But whateva.

As I exited the shop, my parents came rushing up to me. "How's the wand sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Pretty awesome." I said nonchalantly.

"Time for the robes." Dad said, pulling me into the next shop by the arm.

"Hey, you finally got it right this time." I sarcastically said. Dad glared at me.

An jolly looking old lady popped her head up. "Oh, hello!" she said cheerfully. "You must be here to get your robes!"

"Well no dip." I said under my breath. Dad glared at me again.

"Yes! Do you know how long it'll take?" Dad said grinning. He seemed awfully pleased of the woman's attitude.

"Not long. Only 15 minutes." she answered. Hey, with that time, we might be able to swing by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Yesssss, I've always wanted to taste Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

The old lady, who I learned her name is Madame Malkin, told me to stand on some elevated place while she fit my robes. There was another boy there, across from me, getting his robes fit by one of Madame Malkin's assistants .

"Hi." he said, doing a little wave with his hand.

"Hullo." I replied, coping his wave.

"The names Rowan Richard Edge." he said.

"Hullo Rowan. My names London Sorrow Moon." I replied.

"Sorrow? That's a weird middle name."

"I know. It was supposedly my mom's first name before she died. So they gave me her name as my middle name."

"So, did you come here with anybody?"

"Well, that's a little creepy… I came here with my adopted parents."

"You're adopted? That's cool. I came here with my real parents."

"Sooooooooooo what house do you think you're gonna be in?"

"I dunno. Whadda 'bout you."

"My family's made up of Ravenclaws, so probably Ravenclaw."

"Coolness."

Madame Malkin backed away from me. "I'm done dearie. You can go get your parents now. But before you do, please take off the robe."

I did as she said and went to go get my parents..

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy you neeeeeeeeeeed to paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." I sung, walking into the room with my arms out like an airplane.

Mom looked at me like I was crazy.

I probably was, and still am I.

Anyways, I'll skip through the boring stuff. So they basically paid the lady and we went to get my other supplies. Books and all that stuff.

As we headed through the Leaky Cauldron, me holding a bag from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (hehe), I saw someone familiar.

Someone from the orphanage back in Ottawa, Canada.

Someone who used to be my bestest, most closest friend in the world.

Someone who stopped me in my tracks.

"Po-Poppy?" I stuttered.

An African American pink haired girl turned her head around to meet my eyes.

"Lo-London?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey, I got another chapter out! Go me! Anyways, please don't hate me for that little cliffhanger there. Let me have a little fun.**

 **Kay, peace out! See you on the flip side!**


	4. Chapta Four: Important Stuff Happens

**AN: Look at me! Another chapter?! Wow, I'm so responsible I should probably go and get myself a twelve-pack of cupcakes and eat them all myself.**

 **Hehehehe…**

 **Kay, REVIEW TIME!**

 **AmiliaKnisely - HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER. GOD, EVERY TIME I LOOK ON THE REVIEWS, I'M LIKE 'OH WOW THERE'S ANOTHER REVIEW FROM AMILIAKNISELY.' ALSO, HERE'S YOUR COOKIES: (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**

 **SB - Potterhead Budgie Lover - Awwww thank you much!** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)**

 **22AMSortor - NOPE. (::) (::) (::)**

 **Guilmon240 - Dude, I write like over a thousand words for each chapter. But here's your cookies. (::) (::) (::)**

 **Anyways, read on my friends!**

* * *

"Lo-London?"

I ran to Poppy with my arms outstretched. She did the same. We wrapped our arms tightly around each other.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered in her ear. .

"Me too!" she happily whispered back.

Kay, let me explain here. After my parents died in that car accident when I was six, I got put in "Mrs. Lorene's Home for Children," which was like the best place ever. I met Poppy Kitani, who was six also and had her regular old black hair, and we became best friends very quickly. BUt after just 3 years, she got adopted and moved away. That was a hard time for me, but I got through it with a few mediocre friends.

Then I got adopted at age 9, a few months after Poppy did by Ashlynn and Ben Hudok, and we stayed in Canada for one more year before we moved to London in the UK. And you already know the rest.

We let go of each other and walked back to my parents. "Hi. So, this is Poppy Kitani, my best friend from the orphanage way back in Canada." I said, introducing her.

"Hey." Poppy said with a little wave of her hand.

"I like your hair, Poppy." Mom said, gesturing at Poppy's bright pink hair.

"Oh thanks. I'm thinking about getting it dyed black again before we get to Hogwarts." Poppy replied, unconsciously touching her hair. I lightly bumped her with my shoulder.

"What house do you think your gonna get in?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. But Gryffindor or Hufflepuff sounds cool. What 'bout choo?"

"I dunno too."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Well," Dad said, interrupting our silent staring contest. "We gotta go back to the house to pack up London's bags."

"Kay, well, bye then Popps." I said, using her old nickname. She smiled. Yes, something familiar in this new place.

"Bu-bye London." She grinned.

We walked away, and exited the Leaky Cauldron, and called a taxi. And when we got in, it was smelly. I'm not exagerating at all. I had to hold my nose the whole ride home.

 **(skipping parts until I get to where she has to go on the train and say goodbye to her "parents" because I'm too lazy to write them and those parts are boring)**

I stood in front of the Hogwarts train, which was gleaming in all its magnificence. My parents stood beside me with looks of awe on their faces.. It was quite funny, actually, cause my parents faces looked like they were constipated.

I took out my phone and quickly and look a picture. That got them out of their trance.

"You better delete that…" Dad muttered under his breath. I sent him a grin.

"Nope." I said, rolling my eyes.. "Anyways, I'll miss you guys when I'm at Hogwarts."

Tears welled in Mom's eyes, but remained unfallen. "Oh sweets, we'll miss you so much." She wrapped me up in a hug. Too tight…can't breathe…

"Too…tight mom." I fake wheezed. Mom immediately let go. She believed me, yesssss.

"You okay?" She asked, concern on her face.

Dad sighed. "She was faking it, hon." Mom looked back at me with an exasperated look on her face.

"Really?" Mom gave me a look.

"Yes." I gave her a cheeky smile. Suddenly, the Hogwarts train let out a 'I don't know what that sound is called' that probably was a warning to get on the train.

"Kay, well, I gotta go, so, um, bye?" I said awkwardly.

"See you at Christmas." Dad said, smiling sadly.

I nodded and ran to the train. I jumped up into the opening, almost fell backwards, and got into the hallway, which led into several compartments. I don't really want to go into every single compartment and check if she's there. So I did the most reasonable thing I could do.

"POPPY KATANI COME OUT RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in my most adult voice I could muster.

She stumbled out of the compartment, shaking her head around wildly. "Yes? Who wanted me?"

"Hey, Poppy. So we're gonna go find this kid named Rowan and he's gonna sit with us too." I said, with no room to argue. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the compartment to my left. I looked around and saw Rowan's head stuck in a book.

"Rowan. Come." I beckoned with my hand. He didn't look up from the book.

So I did the most reasonable thing possible: I took it from him and ran, grabbing Poppy's hand as I did so.

"Hey! Give me back my book!" I heard him yell behind me. I kept on running. I took a sharp corner **(Lol Lindsey where you at)** and headed into an empty compartment. I then placed the book down gently in front of the window, and Poppy and I hid behind the compartment's doors. Rowan came running in the room, looked around til he found the book, and crouched down in front of it, turning his back to us.

Let's just say that was a bad idea.

Poppy and I slammed the doors closed, and Rowan jumped up, crouched in a defensive position. I chuckled.

"Oooo. You gonna go all Karate Kid on us, Rowan?" I teased. He stood up straight and brushed off his clothes. He sent a little glare my way. Hehe, take that.

"HI!" Poppy said in a _very_ loud voice. Rowan looked to her, startled. "My names Poppy Louise Kitani! What's yours?" As you can all tell, Poppy is very energetic and loud.

He held out his hand. "Names Rowan Richard Edge." They shook hands and immediately started to question each other about what the other one liked. They figured out that they both shared a love for Doctor Who.

"Soooooo what's your favorite doctor?" Poppy asked, bouncing slightly up and down.

"Eleventh." He answered smiling.

"Omagosh, that's my favorite one too!" Poppy practically squealed. I fake winced. She noticed, and hit me on the arm playfully. I pretended to stumble, and the fall down, "dying."

"Tell my mom...I love her..." I whsipered, then turned my head to the side, like they do in the movies to show that they're "dead."

After a few moments, we all exploded into laughter. I got back up on the seats while Rowan and Poppy continued on their conversation. I just got out my phone and proceeded to play Crossy Road. I played a couple of levels before I felt someone stare at me. Huh, I understand why they would be lookin' at this hot bod. I looked up and met the eyes of Rowan.

I raised my eyebrows. "Couldn't keep ya eyes off of me for too long, huh Rowan?" I smirked.

He ignored my teasing and pointed at the phone in my hands. "What is that?" He questioned.

Wait a minute. Shouldn't he know what a phone is...? Oh, I remember. He's a pureblood. "It's a phone, Rowan." I said slowly. I turned to Poppy. "Here. Show him the ropes." I tossed my phone to her. They began talking again.

I just got out my Apple laptop and opened Google Drive and started to work on my next fanfiction chapter. Chapter 63, here we go! Yet again, I felt someone's eyes on me yet again.

"It's called an Apple computer Rowan." I said, not even looking up.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes. Please change into your robes as soon as possible. Thank you." I immediately pointed at the door and looked at Rowan.

"Out." He obeyed and walked out of the compartment door. Soooooooooo, Poppy and I changed into our robes, and walked outside of the compartment so Rowan could go and change, blah blah blah. Basically, we just stood there until a group of 3rd years boys came up to us.

"Hey, hot stuff." A boy said, leaning on the door beside me with a smirk on his face. I looked around, and saw that he was the leader of the little group.

"Sorry not sorry." I quickly said. His face morphed into confusion riiiiiiiiiiiight before I punched him in the face.

What can I say? I don't tolerate that kind of stuff.

His nose started to pour out blood at an alarming rate right when Rowan opened the door. I walked inside, brushing past him. I saw his mouth start to open to ask what happened, but I cut him off.

"He was being an arrogant ignorant crouton. Arrogant ignorant croutons get punched in the face." I said. Rowan closed his mouth, and shook his head in a 'whatever' manner .

Out of nowhere, the train screeched to a stop. We all stumbled a bit, but being the clumsy one, I fell over completely. Great. Just great. Poppy helped me up, and we all walked out of the train in our little group. A voice floated through the talking of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, o'er here!" A voice resembling Hagrid's yelled. I headed over there, latching onto Poppy's and Rowan's wrists.

"Come on guys!" I said excitedly.

We came to the line of first years, and lined up with them. I let go of their wrists, and began to slightly jump up and down in excitement.

Poppy looked at me and said, "Goodness London, calm yourself!"

I sent her a playful glare. "Don't tell me what to do Poppy!" She giggled.

Then we were walking to what I presumed to be the lake where we would ride the boats to the castle. Speaking of the castle, the view of it from here was simply _magnificent._ The castle's outline stood out against the setting sun, making the lit up windows appear even brighter.

Rowan, Poppy, some other 5th year girl and her friend, and I loaded into one boat. The two 5th year girls started to gossip about some guy in their year, but Poppy, Rowan, and I just kept silent, annoyed by the girls.

We arrived at the castle, and went through the castle and into the Great Hall. Headmaster Mcgonagall said some things I ignored. So we walked into the Great Hall, and the current students at Hogwarts started to guess who went into which house.

Peeps started to get called up and get sorted, but I just was in lala land.

Until my name was called.

I walked up to the stool and plopped down, almost falling down. One of the students from the Gryffindor table yelled, "Definitely a Hufflepuff!" A few people around her snickered. I glared at them coldly.

 _Hmm_ _, what do we have here?_ I immediately recognized the voice as the Sorting Hat. _Smart and sarcastic, but not all that bookish. Brave too, but not too much chivalry. Oh, she's kind too. Ah, cunning. I know what you are exactly. Better be..._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was silenced.

* * *

 **AN: Haha, a cliffy! I was gonna leave it as you didn't know what house she was in, but I decided to spare you all and not do it. SO, tell me what you think of her house and if she should've been put in one of the other three houses. Kay, that's all folks!**

 **Peace out girl scouts and see you on the flip side! Stay gold.**

 **P.S. Remember to answer the questions! Pwease! :3**

 **Word Count: 2,051**


	5. This Story has been abandoned

**Hi.**

 **I know it's been a awhile.**

 **I've thought about it for a long time during the summer, and I've decided to redo this story.**

 **I will keep this story up until I publish it again, rewritten.**

 **It'll be the same story title, plot line, but written better and more detail and description.**

 **Thank you all who added and read and reviewed this story.**

 **Signing out,**

 **Assassins-of-Illusion**


End file.
